Never Want to Hurt Again
by Harmonys Nobody
Summary: My take on True Crime: New York. I watched my friend play it and kind of started crushing on Marcus. He’s cute, I know I need help lol. But hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jennifer Lee.

Warning: Mentioned drug abuse(Xocine isn't a real drug, I think), spoilers from the game, and strong language

Author's note: Please Read And Review :)

The night was the only time of day that he regretted—most people longed for the sun to fall and for the shadows of the night to take them over. Yet, he would rather deal with the light of day. Even though he was a detective, the criminals, killers, and rapists alike seemed less dangerous to him than what the hours of darkness bestowed upon him. He was Marcus Reed, Detective Reed of the NYPD Street Crime Unit. Most cops were the every parents dream or the continuing the family tradition. Marcus was a former gangster turned cop, whose father was a jailed Kingpin. The irony in it is almost alluring. But like his father Marcus has his own share of the cold side of life. Convicted for armed robbery, grand larceny, aggravated assault, and so much more, he wouldn't be winning the noble prize award anytime soon. Marcus was a no-bullshit, street-hardened detective, who had experience on both sides of the law, giving him the edge he needed to enforce it,... his way. Growing up in the Bronx, Marcus followed in his father's footsteps, running his empire and putting his trust in those who claimed their alliance to him. But he soon found out that loyalty is over rated. After returning a death wish to his father's enemies, Marcus' life changed for the better. His father's childhood friend Terry, saved his life. Causing Marcus to decide to go straight. Mentored by Terry, he eventually became a plain clothes police detective and joined Terry as his partner. That's when things turned upside down...On a simple job, Marcus not only lost his conscious, he lost a second father. From that night all he could remember was his last words to Terry, " I got your back." Night after sleepless night, those words replayed in his head. His eyes never closed as all he could think about was losing a father and having one behind bars. But Marcus was a man of his word, he had Terry's back. He knew that Terry was on to something and someone wanted him killed. He was going to find out what was going. And someone was going to catch a bullet when he was done.

" I still got your back Terry!" Marcus whispered in the darkness of his room as he leaned his head against the headboard. Sighing he closed his eyes and wasn't surprised to hear his Boast Mobile phone going off. Reaching for the table beside the bed he picked up the phone and answered it.

" How may I help you Dixon?" Marcus asked

" Look Reed, I know your in process of finding Terry's killer. But right now I need you to do me a favor. There's a new night spot in Harlem that I want you to check out. I want a SCU in there, supposedly there is some drug use going on in the club. But I don't want things getting hot when they don't need to. Just take a look around and tell me what you find. Warrant issued so no need to play nice if things get heavy understand?"

" Got you." Marcus replied hanging up the call. Swinging his legs over the bed, he slipped his feet into his Timberland boots and adjusted the pants leg of his dark denim jeans over the boots. Reaching for his white hoodie, he threw it on and picked up his hand gun. Making sure it was loaded he, he placed it in the back of his pants. Grabbing his leather jacket he put his cell phone in his pocket and was out the door.

NYC

The streets were the playground to all that bumped in the night once again. But, this time was different, anyone could tell there was something wrong in the air. Something just didn't feel right, but yet it didn't seem to bother the usual night crawlers, club goers, and all niters. As music could easily be heard from an abandoned Warehouse. Lately places like these seemed to the hangout spot that always had something happening. As Marcus walked up to the entranceway, a doorman stopped him for ID and once satisfied with the card that he showed him, he allowed him passage. He walked inside and felt the tension automatically take over his body. It was as if there was a heavy weight coming down on him as he started to move through the crowd. But, he paid it no mind as he looked around the club. People were all over the floor as Three 6 Mafia's " Stay Fly" came on. Everyone was either dancing, drinking, smoking, or wasted. There was definitely something going on, it was to quiet and when things were too quiet that's when you had to worry. Walking up to the bar, he leaned his back against the table and took in his surroundings. Noting the exits, security, estimating how many people where in the place, and watching what everyone was doing. Turing his head he almost did a double take as his eyes landed on a young woman sitting at a table with men surrounding her. She looked almost bored and uninterested. But, he couldn't help but stare at her. She was fine. Short spiky black hair with spots of purple, honey brown eyes that lit up even in the darkness of the club, she definitely was mixed, her features reminded him of Lucy Lui. He watched as she licked her full luscious lips after talking to one of the guys. Marcus noticed that her right eyebrow was pierced, she was wearing a black tank top under a black blazer, a light blue shredded denim skirt, and black heeled boots. After a few moments, her eyes caught his and she looked like a deer caught in head lights. He didn't understand what was the problem, but ignored it as his cell phone vibrated.

" Yes Dixon," he said as he made sure she could hear him over the music

" Look Reed, I sent a few officers around that area, officer Lawrence is already in the club. You find anything, call it in. Understand?"

" Loud and clear Dixon. But I think you might be over reacting. I doubt I need all that help." Marcus replied

" I know, I'm just making sure after it all I have a witness to interrogate," she stated as he snickered. Ending the call, he turned back to look around the club. Just as Dixon said, he found officer Lawrence wondering mindlessly through the crowd.

" Such a clown." Marcus thought, Lawrence was new to the SCU, he just turned from security guard to a straight clown in his opinion. Anyone could tell he was a cop. He didn't blend in, he was nervous about everything, he dressed like a fake ass Ja Rule, and had the nerve to try and speak Ebonics. Anyone could spot him out in a crowd. Sighing Marcus turned back to the table he had been watching, and was surprised to see that the girl was gone. Looking around he found her dancing on the floor. Watching her for a few moments he was tempted to go dance with her, she was obviously having fun by herself but as pretty as she was she shouldn't have to. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of guys walk into the club. Summing them up, he knew something was going to jump off. Looking back he found that some clown had been thinking what he just contemplated on. Marcus narrowed his eyes as the guy grinded up against her and was pressed to get her attention. She obviously wanted him off her crutch and was trying nicely to back him off. But or course some dudes just can't take a hint. She looked around the club and staring at someone in the distance she looked panicked again. Just as Sean Paul's " Temperature" came on, she was walking off the floor. But dude couldn't take the hint and grabbed her arm.

NYC

She narrowed her eyes at the owner of the hand that dared grab her.

" Excuse me." she stated

" Hey baby where you going? This is my song." he was obviously drunk and needed a breath mint badly.

" Then enjoy yourself," she sneered. He was working her last nerve. He increased the pressure on her arm and she struggled violently, " Let go of me!" she screamed. Marcus rose up from the table and narrowed his eyes at the guy.

" Oh, come on! What's wrong sweetheart?" he slurred. She went to slap him but he caught her hand. Big mistake, just as Marcus was about to interfere, she kicked him in his midsection and when she was free she clocked him straight in the jaw.

" Damn!" Marcus mused as he watched the scene in front of him. The guy rose up slowly, she picked up a bottle and broke it over his head. That's when things really picked up. Marcus watched as that punk Lawrence made his way through the crowd and approach her. She swung the bottle at him but luckily he moved. Marcus came up behind her and grabbed her arm causing her to drop the glass.

" Easy sweetheart! No need to get any more charges. Hate to see a pretty little thing like you behind bars." Marcus stated, she just looked at him and then past his shoulder. Behind him she saw them. Freaking out she tried to punch Marcus, but he dodged it to her surprise.

" Okay now pushing your luck." he warned, she needed to get out of the club...fast. Her eyes roamed over Marcus, summing him up. That's when she saw the gun inside his jacket.

" Your working for him!" she groaned

" Working for who?" Marcus asked puzzled, but he gasped as she turned her back to him and flipped him over. Landing on a table, Marcus groaned as he broke through it and the pain started to rush through his body. Lawrence watched the scene and noticed that people were running everywhere. He was about to run after the girl but Marcus angrily rose to his feet and grabbed his arm.

" Call this in! I got her!" he said running for the back door that she escaped through. Standing outside he looked around and found her a few blocks away from him.

" Stop! Police!" Marcus yelled, but she persisted running. He was surprised at how fast she was, especially in heels. He chased her a few blocks and realized that she obviously couldn't have been around the area a lot, because she turned into a dead end. Slowing down, she finally stopped as a brick wall stood between her and freedom.

" End of the line girl." he stated as he walked closer to her, but to his surprise he didn't get very close. As soon as he was inches away from her, she brought her right leg up, her heel smashing solidly with his chin. The impact dropped him like a stone.

" Shit! Damn girl!" Marcus cursed holding his chin, " You done fucked up now girl, I'm not afraid to drop a woman."

" Don't insult me." she sneered, Marcus smirked before sending a kick towards her mid section. She dodged it with ease, coming at her more aggressive, he increased the force and speed of his attacks. The woman still dodged him with ease, blocking with her forearms if necessary. Still, he knew he was slowly wearing her down. It took him by surprise when he had to block. In the moment it had taken him to think, the woman had found enough time to launch an attack of her own.

" Well alright Chun Li. Lets see how you do when playtime is over." Marcus stated almost amazed by her. Avoiding another kick to the chest, he caught her leg, but instead of breaking it and crippling her, he just flipped her onto her back, the impact making her body shudder. Marcus moved away to let her get up. Watching her sit up, he laughed when she groaned and shook her head in anger. Marcus braced himself when he saw her come at him again. With a slight dodge, he grabbed her arms and tripped her, laying her on the ground with her wrists pinned above her head. She struggled, letting out a string of Chinese and English curse words. Pulling out his hand cuffs he clipped them around her wrist and smiled as she stopped with a gasp of pain, glaring back at him, the determination to beat him still burning clear in her eyes.

" Just do it you bastard!" she screamed

" I don't know what your talking about, but the only thing I'm going to is take your ass down to the station." Marcus replied

" I know he sent you to kill me, so make your fucking bonus!"

" What the fuck are you talking about girl?" Marcus asked

" Don't play with me, I know Lee has you on the pay roll." she replied

" Look lady, I don't know any _Lee_. I'm NYPD and your under arrest for disobeying an officer, aggravated assault, attacking an officer, and possible drug possession. You have to right to remain silent, anything you say can be fucking used against you in a court of law, if you can't afford an attorney one will be assigned for you. Blah blah blah and some other shit I can't remember. " he stated as he released her wrists, he moved his hands up her arms and slid his fingers under her under arm. Helping her stand to her feet, she grunted and tried to escape. But Marcus had her in a tight lock.

" I didn't do anything." she defended

" Funny my jaw says differently. Now as much fun as this has been sweetheart, I got better shit to do then play around with you all night." Marcus replied dragging her out of the alley. Just as he was heading to the police cruiser, a black jeep slowly crept up beside them and the windows rolled down. Almost in slow motion, Marcus turned his head and saw the guns pop out of the window and click to open fire.

" DOWN!" Marcus yelled as he pushed her down did a roll. He pulled out his hand gun and started firing at the car. The girl quickly ducked her head down as shots were fired rapidly back and forth. Noticing a second gun peeking out from Marcus' jacket, she laid on her back and almost like a magic illusion she brought her cuffed hands in front of her. Passing her legs threw the open space, she groaned then made her way over to Marcus. Pulling out his gun she started firing at the jeep and easily snipered two of the guys in the back of the jeep. The driver sped away and turned on the corner. Marcus reloaded his gun and suddenly he and the mystery girl were back at square one. Both having guns aimed at each other, they never even blinked as the stare was too intense.

" Friends of yours?" Marcus asked

" Yeah the type of friends that are dying to meet me." she replied

" Drop the gun!" he ordered

" Your not working for Lee are you?" she said

" I answered that already! Now drop the fucking gun!" Marcus stated clicking his gun. He had no intention of killing her, he was aiming at her arm in the event he had no choice but to force her to disarm herself. She surprisingly nodded and lowered the gun to the ground. Marcus walked over to her and picked it up before putting the guns away, " Lucky for you, I suspect that your not as evil as you look. Your still going to the station, but we'll see what checks out Miss?"

" None of your fucking business." she replied

" Well Ms. None of your fucking business, I hope you don't have anything planned. Cause your ahead of a long night." Marcus replied escorting her out of the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Lt. Deena Dixon watched from her office as Marcus brought in a young woman. She watched as the two argued and the girl obviously didn't look like she was hit by a train. _Marcus must like her_, she thought. Usually she would have had to call EMTs to the site, but Lawrence called it in and found minor drug usage in the club. Which made her happy because she wanted her streets clean. Now she just wondered why Marcus was playing good cop to the woman now sitting in the interrogation room across from her. Marcus walked over to her office and made his presence known with his usual " I did my job" smirk.

" You had a date tonight Reed?" Deena asked

" Yeah, it was a blind date gone bad. But look, I brought this girl in because she made new paper work of herself at the club. Plus while I was arresting her, a jeep rolled up on us and obviously wanted her to take a dirt nap." Marcus replied

" Any hints?" Deena asked getting up from her desk

" Nope, that's why I brought her here." he replied

" Then I guess we should find out about our little flower." she stated walking past him

" Good, I'll get my bat." Marcus smirked clutching his jaw

" Something I should know about?" Deena asked

" Caught some heat between us." he replied

" Looks like you finally found a playmate that could push you out of the sand box." Deena laughed as they reached the interrogation room. Opening the door, they watched as the girl looked up and watched the two of them enter.

" Well who do we have here?" Deena asked

" This is Ms. None of my fucking business. But I doubt her mother hated her that much to name her just that." Marcus commented as the girl sneered at him

" I am Lt. Dixon, officer Reed brought you in under some serious charges young lady."

" I didn't do anything! I was defending myself. You saw that guy get fresh with me, I handled it okay. Then your sorry ass undercover cop rolled up on me. How the hell was I suppose to react? And you? You grabbed my arm! I thought you were trying to kill me." she almost yelled

" You grabbed her?" Dixon asked looking at Marcus

" She had a weapon!" Marcus defended, " And you tried to take officer Lawrence's eye out with that bottle girl. So don't try to push the blame in another direction."

" Oh shut the fuck up! You fake ass 50 cent looking, crusty bamma , SCU shit bitch!" the girl stated as Marcus' temper flared, he walked over to the table and slammed his hands down in front of her. To his surprise she didn't even flinch.

" You got a lot of balls girl!" he comment, " But don't get kicked in them."

" Like your father did." she smirked

" What!" Marcus yelled

" Enough!" Deena yelled pulling Marcus away from the table, she leaned over and looked the girl straight in the eyes

" Look! I didn't know who you are, but right now I don't think your in the position to be calling out anyone. From what I hear you have a few friends trying to put you in an early grave. So right now your under my graces. Because out there your dead. Now, since we've cleared that up, care to explain to us why someone would want to you dead?"

" I could think of a lot of reasons!" Marcus mumbled

" I can't tell you..." she replied

" Okay, lets start differently. What's your name?" Deena asked

" Jennifer Lee." she replied

" Good. Okay now, Jennifer what were you doing at the club tonight?" Deena continued

" Partying, doing what most people do on Friday nights." Jennifer replied

" You sure about that? Or were you hiding from someone?" Marcus interrupted

" I was hanging out with friends and that's it." Jennifer replied

" I see what your doing sweetie." Marcus said as he walked over to the table and leaned down to her face. She narrowed her eyes at him as he was merely inches away from her face, " You think by denying shit and playing stupid it will keep your ass here longer and safe from the bullet waiting to meet up with your skull outside these doors. Loyalty is overrated, if you want security I suggest that you start talking. The sooner you talk, the sooner I get a bullet in your friends' asses. Cause the bastards shot at me without a problem. Which puts them on my open season list."

" You can't stop them! He's going to kill me!" Jennifer yelled

" Who?" Marcus demanded, " All you been giving me is the name Lee, who the fuck is he?"

" ...Leeland, is a," Jennifer stopped as she looked away from them. Marcus' groaned and grabbed her wrists. Abruptly he took the handcuffs off of her and threw them on the table.

" You want to walk? Cause right now your useless to me. I want to know who the fuck is Leeland and your not telling me what I want to know." he stated

" Leeland is my ex-boyfriend." Jennifer replied

" I don't want to hear this bullshit! What he mad cause you dumped him?" Marcus asked

" He's mad cause I know things about him that could have him killed. He's into trafficking; drugs, weapons, bodies. He and his family have been extorting Chinatown for months and he working with people who...he shouldn't be." Jennifer confessed

" Chinatown?...Your ex-boyfriend real name Leeland?" Deena asked

" He's real name is Chang Lee." Jennifer replied

" Triad suspect number one. No wonder your scared." Deena stated standing up, " Well Ms. Lee you just had some charges dropped. I'm going to have you place in projective custody."

" What! I'm dead in there! I might as well put the bullet in my own head." Jennifer yelled

" You under my protection, nothing is going to happen to you. Now relax, I'll be back with some paper work." Deena replied as she and Marcus exited the room. Marcus looked at Deena with an expression as if saying, _Am I done now?_ Suddenly she sighed and lowered her head.

" What's up Dixon?" Marcus asked

" She's right. I put her in WP and she's dead by morning. Chang Lee runs Chinatown and anyone would be in his favor if they took her out." Deena replied

" Then lock her up in jail or something. She's a big girl and all she needs is three square meals a day and she's cool." Marcus commented

" Marcus be realistic for a moment. I need this girl alive and safe, she's important now. And I know your not going to like this, but I know how to keep her safe and sound until things slow down and she is able to testify against someone." Deena stated looking at Marcus seriously

" What? Your house? The garage? Tell me where Lt. and I'll personally see that she gets there." he replied

" With you." Deena said, Marcus' whole mouth dropped as he shook his head

" No fucking way! That girl got me shot at once already. My apartment doesn't need Leeland and the rest of his friends redecorating it with bullets." he replied

" Marcus I need you to do this, at least until I can figure something out. This girl is in danger and with you she stands a chance. You're the only one I trust right now on this, so please." Deena pleaded, Marcus watched her closely. He wanted to say no because he could care less about the whole WP issue. He just wanted get back on track with finding out what really happened to Terry. But he also acknowledged the fact that Deena didn't order him to protect Jennifer, she pleaded with him. Sighing and grunting a few times, Marcus nodded his head,

" Alright, I'll protect her. Until you find a good WP!" he replied

" Thank you Marcus." Deena said walking into her office to get some paper worked fixed for him. Marcus walked back into the interrogation room and found Jennifer with her head in her hands. For a moment he actually felt sorry for her. She was a marked woman and now her life was in his hands. Which was something that he didn't really like, the only life he cared about was his own. Growing up he learned first hand that loyalty was overrated.

" Hey," Marcus announced, she raised her head and looked at him. She wiped her eyes trying to hide her running mascara. _She was crying_, Marcus thought.

" Yeah, what? Already time for Witness Dead-tection?" Jennifer asked

" Yeah it is. Except your not going in NYPD's WP. You going into my WP." Marcus replied

" You can't be serious!" Jennifer said

" I am." he replied, " Now come on, its late and I got shit to do."

" You're a fucking psycho with a badge." Jennifer commented

" And you're a fucking marked woman, so what's your point?" Marcus countered, she looked at him and sighed before standing up.

" Fine." she said

" Good, lets go." Marcus stated walking out the door. Jennifer followed reluctantly and just as she was in front of him she felt something clank down on her wrist.

" What the fuck?" Jennifer groaned as Marcus cuffed her other hand

" Just making sure you don't get any ideas while out there. Cause the Marcus WP can also mean I will kick your ass if you run." he replied

" That's if you can catch me." she said

" I caught you the first time didn't I?" Marcus smirked

" Maybe I let you catch me." Jennifer replied as they walked through the department. Marcus only laughed as he escorted her past various officers. Just as he walked past Dixon's office, she come walking out and had a folder of papers with her.

" You might want a copy of this." Deena said handing it to him, Marcus placed it under his arm and nodded. When they reached the parking garage area, he had an officer pull his car around and slightly pushed Jennifer as she suddenly stopped in her steps.

" I am so going to be tomorrow's headline. Dead girl found in police officer's apartment." Jennifer sighed

" Not if I have anything to do with it. Just relax and think of this as a vacation." Marcus replied

" Vacation from hell." she stated. Marcus opened the back door and helped her get in the back of the car

" Stay down, I'm going to sneak you into my apartment." Marcus said

" Ashamed of me?" Jennifer asked

" Of course, usually I bring real women home. But no one is suppose to know your with me." he replied closing the door then entering into the driver's side. Jennifer watched as he started the car and immediately "Conceited" by Remy Martin came blaring through the sound system. He turn it down and slowly drove out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride was actually quiet, Marcus wasn't sure if Jennifer was asleep or just playing mouse. But her eyes were closed and she seemed comfortable with the silence. He didn't mind it, he drove by himself anyway. But it wasn't everyday that he had a woman handcuffed in the back of his car, especially a beautiful one. Stopping at a red light he looked over at the folder in the seat next to him and flipped it open. The first page was a mug shot of Jennifer. A smile escaped from him as she looked like American's Top Model on hard time. She was twenty three years old and for a young woman she had a couple of impressive charges on her. Assault and battery, drug use, grand larceny, auto theft, illegal street racing, breaking and entering, the list went on.

" Oh this is definitely going to be fun." he laughed to himself, but then it hit him. The irony in it. If you were to pull up his record and compare it to hers, they practically copied from each other. Turning on the light he closed the folder and continued to his apartment. As he was a few blocks away he wondered how he would get Jennifer inside without anyone seeing her. He would have to use the south entrance in the back of the building. Turning inside an alleyway he turned off the headlights and slowly backed into it. Finally he turned off the car and opened the door. Closing it he opened Jennifer's door and realized that she was asleep.

" The devil actually looks peaceful." he smirked leaning down and tapping her on her shoulder gently.

" What?" Jennifer groaned

" We're here. Come on." Marcus replied helping her out and closing the door

" Looks like a fucking dumb," she commented

" Yeah just like your mouth. Lets go." he replied pulling her towards the doorway. Looking inside he was glad no one was around except for the usual whino and he wouldn't even remember anything. Nodding his head at him, he headed for the stairs and brought Jennifer in front of apartment 12B. Pulling out his keys he opened the door and let her in.

" Your apartment is shit." Jennifer commented as Marcus locked the door

" Your mother decorated it for me." Marcus replied tossing her folder on the table

" How can you live here?" she asked looking around the place, there really wasn't much to look at. There was a small kitchen complete with a two seat table, the living room area was just two black leather couches, a glass table, red carpet, an almost broken wooden television set with a medium sized television. She found the bathroom in a corner and next to it was a small bedroom.

" I'm simple, I don't like complications. Kitchen, bedroom, living room, and bathroom. That's all I need and besides I'm hardly ever here." he replied taking the cuffs off of her

" I guess its livable," Jennifer smirked

" I didn't ask for your approvable." Marcus stated taking off his jacket, " Base rules, you walk out my door without me your on your own cause I can't force you to stay here, you can play nice, then I can play nice. You steal any of my shit and your changed with breaking and entering. I don't take shit, all you have to do is relax and stay alive."

" Fair. Not like I want your shit anyway." she said sitting down on the couch

" The couch your sitting on is a pull out." he commented

" I'm a woman I should get the bed asshole." Jennifer replied

" That has yet to be proven, " Marcus laughed, " And no one sleeps in my bed." She watched as he disappeared into the bedroom and could hear draws slamming. Soon he returned with a black tee shirt and shorts.

" Eww. Not happening." Jennifer laughed

" Their clean." Marcus groaned as she only looked at him like he was stupid,

" suit yourself." he dropped the clothes on the couch and headed into the bathroom. Jennifer looked around and her eyes landed on the fridge. She was starving, but didn't want Marcus to see her pigging out in his kitchen, she decided to wait until he went to sleep. Sitting back on the couch, she heard water running from the bathroom and soon the door opened back up and Marcus came walking out. Now in just he jeans, wife beater, and boots, she noticed the tattoos on his arms. Two tribal bands, one on each arm. His biceps flexed as he dried his face which a towel.

" See something you like?" she snapped out of her daze as he was watching her closely

" Your tattoos," Jennifer replied

" Had them since I was a teenager," Marcus said

" Story behind them?" she asked

" Long one, but like the intension of a tattoo, some things are permanent." he

replied, " Any ink on you? Or are you too pretty for it?"

" I have two actually." she said pulling the collar of her blazer down and showing him one on her neck. It was in Chinese lettering, Marcus had to admit it was tight.

" What does it mean?" he asked

" Freedom." Jennifer replied, she lifted the back of her blazer and shirt up to show him her lower back. Marcus attempted to focus his eyes on another Chinese tattoo, but he couldn't lie. The girl was fine, " That one means loyalty is not found in others, it is found in yourself."

" I like that one." Marcus smiled, they both looked at each other weird as they realized for more than two minutes they were actually talking civilized.

" Stop looking at my ass." Jennifer suddenly stated

" Stop showing it to me." Marcus replied walking over to the fridge and pulling out a can of sprite. Jennifer felt her throat run dry as he popped the lid. She licked her lips and watched as he drank from it. Marcus knew what he was doing, he knew that she had to be hungry and thirsty after the long night. But he wanted her to ask, she was a big girl she knew what she wanted.

" Goodnight." he stated walking into the bedroom and slightly closing the door. Jennifer watched as the light in the bedroom went off and the creaking sound of him dropping on the bed could be heard. She just sat on the couch for a few moments, then when she couldn't take it anymore she grabbed the clothes he had offered her and changed into them. Placing her clothes aside she tip toed towards the bedroom and peeked inside. Just as she hopped Marcus was sleeping, sprawled out on the bed and snoring lightly. She closed the door back and walked into the kitchen area. Opening the fridge she found a can of sprite and immediately killed it. Tossing the can in the trash, she pulled out some turkey, mustard, and cheese. Looking for bread she wondered where he kept it.

" The bread is in the cabinet." Jennifer nearly jumped out of her skin as she hear Marcus' voice sound through the room. Lifting her head up from the fridge, she found him leaning against the counter with his back to it.

" You scared the shit out of me." she stated holding her chest

" Your robbing my fridge." he replied

" Tell it to the " we give a fuck" police." Jennifer snickered

" If you were hungry all you had to do was ask for food." Marcus said

" Yeah but where's the fun in that?" she teased opening the cabinets and searching for a plate and bread. That's when Marcus took notice of the marks on her arms.

" You a druggie?" he asked bluntly, she took a moment and saw what he was looking at

" Was." Jennifer replied, " Lee use to make me do some things for him. And unless I was on Xocine, I wouldn't do it."

" Sounds like a real winner." Marcus smirked, " So how does a girl like you end up with a piece of shit like Leeland?"

" You have my file, you can read it." she replied

" Yeah but where' s the in that. Besides I would rather hear it from your mouth." Marcus stated

" I've known Lee from since I was twenty, I dropped out of college, not like I ever really belonged there. I'm not exactly known for my good behavior, from a teenager I was trouble. My parents wouldn't have it, so I went my own way. Paths cross and I met up with Lee at a night club. I thought he was all I wanted and needed, he was powerful, and I loved power. But he just wanted me for other reasons." Jennifer said

" Beautiful but deadly. Perfect assassin, one would have never see it coming."

" The jobs were simple...at least when I was jacked off on Xocine."

_Flash Back _

He pressed her up against the wall as music throbbed through the club. It was dark and ultraviolet lights occasionally came on and flashed over the crowd. Her silver like eyes danced over his lips as her own licked over his bottom lip. His hands wondered down her waist as she grinned with excitement. Leaning down he trailed kisses over her cheek to her neck. Glancing past them she noticed the rest of the Kin were still present, she knew Leeland never went very far without them, but she wanted to be alone and have a somewhat romantic night with him. Turning her attention back to him, she smiled as he kissed her lustfully.

" I need you." Leeland smoothed, just the words that she wanted to hear. She loved when Leeland made her feel wanted and showed her love. It made her feel like she was important, wanted, alive...She just wanted love and he was giving it to her.

" Let the Kin leave us alone baby, I'm yours tonight."

" They can't...I need them." he replied

" You need me."

" Yeah, I need you too. Tonight I need you to do something for me. Take care of a mess that Van fucked up on." she knew it was too good to be true. Him wanting to spend a night with her alone was something she didn't see a lot of lately. He wanted her to do another job. She hated the jobs, Van and Duk were good at collecting money. Anything else they were straight fuck ups.

" I don't want to..."

" Just one more time Jen. Please, you know you're the only one I can trust." Leeland stated brushing his hand across her face.

" Ask Duk and Van to do it again. Their your property boys, I won't do it." Suddenly the loving and caressing hand that she was enjoying turned into a rough and cold hand as he closed his hand around her neck. She knew that she had pressed his buttons again.

" You're my property Jennifer! Look at me! Tonight your going to play good and entrain someone for me. None of the guys can even breathe around Duce L. But a pretty little thing like you could practically dance around him. I want you to get him alone." Leeland pressed

" Then what? Let Duk have him?" Jennifer asked breathing slowly as his grip wasn't tight enough to choke her, but cause her breath to pace.

" I want the job done, not fucked up like last time. I want you to ice him." he released her and smiled reaching into his pocket, " Come on. I know you want to." Jennifer watched as he pulled out a packet or Xocine; the magic to the monster. When she was high on Xocine, she could do anything and have no conscious while doing it. All her protests and morals would be thrown out the door. All she wanted was to enjoy the rush and kill. Xocine was a special drug that hit the streets a few months ago and being the man that Leeland was, he had to have it in his possession. It was the new ecstasy for killers and gangsters. It made you want to kill, made you see red, if you had a problem blowing someone's head off it would help you reload the gun and splattered their brains across the sidewalk.

" Please, don't make me. Not again." Jennifer pleaded as she remember the times she had to finish other Duk and Van fuck ups. Blood, screaming, begging, smell of death that embedded into her senses. The one down fault of Xocine was that although you were heartless and the only thing you wanted was to kill, after the effects wore off you remembered everything that you did.

" Do it!" Leeland ordered as he took one of the red pills and placed it on his tongue. Pulling her mouth to his, he let the pill slide into her mouth as he kissed her. Jennifer swallowed it and closed her eyes. Soon her pulse was racing and her skin burned. Her eyes locked onto Leeland as he smiled. Kissing her again he moved her attention to a table at the end of the club. Looking past people they both found Duce L. laughing and drinking with a few friends. Jennifer raised up from the wall and made her way into the crowd. Leeland watched as she stalked towards the table like a predator.


End file.
